User blog:TheKnucklesKid123/Sans And Papyrus VS Mario And Luigi
Interduce ' ' Wiz: Teams Are 2 People That Love Eachother Like Brothers Boomstick: Sans And Papyrus The Popular Brothers From Undertale ''' '''Wiz: And Mario And Luigi The Oldest Brothers Boomstick: He's Wiz And Im Boomstick Wiz: And Its Our Job To Analyze Their Wepeans Armor And Skills To See Who Would Win... A DEATH BATTLE 'Sans And Papyrus' ' ' Wiz: Sans. Oh sorry. I mean 'sans' is a Lazy Skeleton who mostly spends his time at Grillby's not doing much of anything. Boomstick: That's it? We're pitting THIS guy and his brother against a PSYCHIC MIND-READER WHO CAN LEVITATE THINGS? BGM: Megalovania Wiz: Oh. There's more to sans then means the eye. Wiz: After going on a Genocide Run to the very end and being told by Sans that 'Your going to have a bad time.' He finally lives up to that remark and shows the Player what he's REALLY made of. Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! Why is this guy so lazy if he can KILL Things in a instant with those mouth laser things.. Wiz: Those are called 'Gasterblasters'. A by-product of Sans' supposed friend and/or mentor, Gaster. The Gasterblasters fire off concreated energy beams that deal massive damage. It also deals 'Poison Damage' giving the victim a lasting effect till the 'Poison' wears off. Boomstick: Now that's my kind of weapon! Wiz: Sans can also send MULTIPLE Bones at a enemy and even has all-knowing knowledge. Knowing about Timelines and how they work. Boomstick: Like EVERY OTHER COSMIC CHARACTER EVER. Wiz: Don't worry, Boomstick. This is no copy and paste job. If anything. His knowledge makes him more dangerous. Sans also has his own variation of Psychokinesis. Being able to fling a victim side-ways and up and down. Boomstick: Psycho Mantis is gonna have some pretty steep competition! Wiz: But Sans' Greatest Strength is his special attack. The attack he talks about so much in the fight. A attack so great. That not even the player can do anything about it. Cue a clip of the part where Sans does nothing and more text insues in UNDERTALE. Boomstick: That's it? Nothing? Wiz: Exactly. Sans keeps doing his turn until the victim gives up. He truly gives a person a 'bad time'. sans: GETTTTTT DUNKED ON! BGM: Nyeh Heh Heh! Wiz: Papyrus. The more skeleton-like of the brothers and easily the most quirky in personailty. Boomstick: This guy just LOVES making puzzles! Why hasn't Apple called this guy to make a Puzzle game? Wiz: Well. Papyrus' puzzles end up either failing to work correctly or Papyrus refuses to go through with it. However. Like his brother, Papyrus can also use bones. But he has a WIDE-variety of bones. BGM: Bonetrousle Boomstick: WOAH! Where does keep all those bones? Wiz: You don't wanna know. Anyway. Papyrus can also turn his victim blue causing them to go through a Platformer minigame with the bones. The bones range from small to big. They even can be tilted side-ways and they can go fast or slow. Boomstick: An all-purpose weapon. Kinda reminds me of another fighter. Wiz: Papyrus' greatest strength however is ability to change the color of his bones to blue and orange. If a bone is orange you must be moving to avoid damage. If it's blue, Stand perfectly still. Boomstick: So. Basically Traffic-lights? BGM: But the Earth refused to die Wiz: Pretty much, Boomstick. But even though Papyrus acts silly. He has a undying belief that everyone. Even ' the worst of people can be changed for the better.' Boomstick: Now that's a admirable warrior. Wiz: HOWEVER, There will not be any showing of Fan-canons. Such as 'Ultra Sans' or 'Genocide Papyrus'. We're relaying on the characters as they are in the game. Boomstick: Even while acting like a total goof, Papyrus still will believe in everyone to do the right thing!......and make some pretty sweet Spaghetti while he's at it! Papyrus: Nyeh heh heh! I am the Great Papyrus! 'Mario and Luigi' Wizard: Ever since they were babies, Mario and Luigi have always been close allies and a great team. 'They first started ' as ' plumbers, that is, until they found a magic pipe and ended up in the magical realm of the Mushroom Kingdom.' Boomstick: Mario and Luigi's first adventure was to save the ruler of the land, Princess Peach, and everyone living there for that matter, from King Bowser, someone who they have been enemies with since they were babies. Mario and Luigi managed to defeat Bowser and save everyone, but only Mario really got the credit. Wizard: Despite their average look, Mario and Luigi are far from any normal person. They can lift entire castles and break brick with their bare hands with little to no effort. They can jump extremely high, as well as pick up and throw Bowser, who is about 5 times their size. Boomstick: Mario and Luigi have mastered some amazing powers. Mario is a master in the art of fighting with fire, while Luigi has been seen to have the abilities of both ice and electricity. However, Mario needs a Fire flower to truly master fire and Luigi needs an Ice one for him to tap into his ice abilities. However, Luigi is so skilled with his electricity powers, he can naturally control it without a powerup. Wizard: Mario and Luigi also have countless more power ups, but we will be only using the ones discussed here. Together, they have been on countless adventures, but sometimes, Luigi has to save Mario. That's when the Luigi's Mansion games come in. Boomstick: In both of these games, Mario was trapped in a painting by King Boo, the king of the ghosts. It was up to Luigi to then save him. And Luigi had a secret weapon. The Poltergust. This awesome vacuum cleaner, which by the way is totally not a ripoff of the one in Ghost-Busters, was used to suck up ghosts. It is Luigi's main weapon. I guess Luigi just eventually threw in the towel and was like: "Forget this, I just want to be a cleaning maid!" Wizard: Even if Luigi is sometimes a coward, he still is an amazing ally to Mario, that is, if he courageous enough to stand up and take action. These two Italian heroes are also very skilled with using hammers. Clips show Mario and Luigi using their hammers. Boomstick: Jeez, they are good! Wizard: Together, Mario and Luigi make an almost unstoppable team. Mario and Luigi: Let's a go! 'Pre-Battle' Wiz: Alright The Combatints Are Set Lets End This Dibate Once And For All ''' '''Boomstick: But First We Have Something For You To Do Boomstick: So You Watch YouTube Then Subscribe To TheKnucklesKid123's YouTube Channel Wix: Go To Knuckles Rules Est 2002 TPNG OWN EDCP WAN AUTTP On YouTube Boomstick: But Right Now ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! 'DEATH BATTLE!' Papyrus: Ok Sans Lets Go Back To Torials To Make The Spaguetti Sans: Ok Mario: Lets Go Save The Princess Luigi: Lets A Go Then The 2 Brothers Stuble Across Eachother Mario: Who Are you Papyrus: Im The Great Papyrus Sans: And Im Sans You Look Very Fat Maybe Lay Off The Cookies Mario: LOOKS WHO"S TALKING FATASS Sans: HEY! Papyrus And Luigi: GUYS STOP FIGHTING Sans: THATS IT LETS GO Mario: I WILL DESTROY YOU ''' '''Sans: LOOKS LIKE YOUR GOING TO HAVE A BAD TIME! FIGHT! ''' '''Sans: PAPYRUS STAY BACK Mario Then Throws Some FIreballs At Sans ''' '''Sans Then Summons Monsters To Attack Luigi Mario: LUIGI STAY BACK Then Luigi Runs Papyrus: Whats Wrong Coward Luigi: Who You Calling A Coward Papyrus Then Punches Luigi Luigi Then Throws Some Fire Balls But Sans Dodges The Fire Balls Sans: Your Gonna Pay Mario: As If Then Papyrus Uses One Of The Monsters To Inialate Luigi Killing Him Sans: Time To End This Then Before Mario Can Turn Into The White Tonnuki Sans Finishes Mario Off With The FInal Blast The Blast Was So Powerful That It Killed Mario Papyrus: WE DID IT I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE DEFEATED THE MARIO BROTHERS Sans: Looks Like They Were Booned Sans: And Did They ention Something About A Princess Lets Go Save The Princess KO! ''' '''Sans And Papyrus Then Go And Save The Princess While The 2 Brothers Corpse Lay On The Ground 'Results' Boomstick: HOLY SHIT THAT WAS BRUTAL Wiz; This Was One Of The Closest Matches In DEATH BATTLE History Wiz: While Mario Had The Speed Advantige Sans's Monsters Can Keep Up With Whatever Mario Does Boomstick: Papyrus Might Be Useless But He Is Not More Cowardly Then Luigi Who Is A Pussy Wiz: This Was A Close Match But Overall Its Not About Who Is More Powerful Its About What The Characters Has Boomstick: Looks Like Mario And Luigi Were Boned Wiz: The Winners Are Sans And Papyrus ''' Next Time '''NEXT TIME On DEATH BATTLE Weiss Shnee VS Pearl VS Elsa Battle Royal Category:Blog posts